Going Crazy
by Dajypop
Summary: Kyo has entered the age where he goes through heat. What happens when Haru gets caught up in the middle of it? Slight AU, HaruKyo
1. Through The Monsoon

**Title: Going Crazy**

**Author: Lacey**

**Rating: M**

**Words: 1121**

**Pairing: HaruKyo**

**Summary: Kyo has entered the age where he goes through heat. What happens when Haru gets caught up in the middle of it?**

**Warnings: Slight AU to the manga/anime, ignoring anything that happened after the eleventh volume. I haven't kept up. ^^;;; Possible OOC.**

**AN: Alright, I was getting tired of my only Furuba story being a pairing I hate. So…this had to come about. This is based around the roleplay I did with the friend I wrote the other one for, and now this is all I can think of for the moment. I'm definitely going to love this story like it's my own child because I'm so stuck on this pairing and, the last time I checked, there isn't much for it. Anyway, this has been enough rambling. On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Through The Monsoon**

As the thunder roared across the sky, silken ripples among the clouds were ripped to give way to many electric snakes, twisting and dancing to the rumbling purr of the skies that housed them. No rain had fallen yet; though the clouds would soon be clean-cut enough to allow the most violent downpour to ensue, taking out its vile anger on the only things around it that mattered. After another ten or twenty minutes of angry growling, the sky took a brief moment to pause before tearing a deep gash in itself, drenching the earth below with its watery blood.

If there was one person in the whole house that hated the rain, it was Kyo. He couldn't stand it; it was wet and cold and _wet_. He was the a-typical cat, it seemed, and he hated the rainy weather. On top of that, he had come down with something that seemed like a cold, but was, in fact, something far more dangerous than that. He sat among the other people currently in the house, sneezing and shivering in his cocoon of blankets, looking just as angry as he always did. His orange eyes blazed with something nobody else really took into account as something other than anger, and finally Tohru turned again.

"Kyo, aren't you going to play with us?" She questioned the cat who remained up on the couch. He growled a little, but the calm look on her face had him crawling over and dragging the blankets with him.

"Fine. What are we playing?"

"The usual." It was at this point that Kyo really took in the whole group he was surrounded by. On his left was Tohru, then Kisa, Hiro, Yuki, Shigure, Momiji, then Haru was directly on his right, and then there he was. He huffed a little; this game would definitely drive him up the wall. He could smell himself, and he was sure that someone would comment on it, soon. The game went on like usual for a while, Kyo getting competitive with Yuki and nearly throwing a fit, but it wasn't until a loud crack of thunder startled the cat that he leapt into the air and, suddenly and without any real reason, he _was_ a cat, clinging tightly to Haru's head with his eyes wide.

"Kyo!" The dual-tone headed male snapped, eyes narrowed as he attempted to remove the orange fuzz ball from his head, but that only seemed to make him cling tighter. Small droplets of blood began to drip down his forehead from how tightly the claws of those little paws stuck into his head. "Kyo, get _off_! It's just thunder!" He was tugged and tugged before Shigure got up and reached behind Haru to tug hard at the cat's tail. While he suffered a surface scratch, he simply chuckled as the angry cat leapt away and looked back with a growl. Haru didn't like that face and he gave chase, the orange one running up the stairs and for his room.

Once up the stairs, the house was dark. The lightning shining in through the windows made it look like a stop-motion movie, and watching his tall cousin pound up the stairs after him nearly gave him a heart attack. When he realized he wasn't getting in his door, as it had been shut, he bolted to the end of the hallway to find himself trapped like a rat. Not that he really wanted to think about the rat, but that was beside the point.

Hatsuharu approached in a semi-frightening way, gray eyes narrowed and hands ready to snatch up the sick cat. While Kyo tried to bound off, his scruff was snatched and he was lifted a limp kitty. His eyes looked dull and foggy as the pale male before him looked him over, then sighed.

"Kyo, what's gotten into you?" He questioned, rubbing at his head. "I really didn't need anymore holes in my head." The only reply he got was a sudden sneeze that sprayed, almost purposely, in his face. He sort of blamed it on the hold he had on him, though; but it didn't stop his commentary. "Ew! Kyo, turn your head! That's gross, you'd better not get me sick." After making the cat suffer a little longer, his heart panged a little and he pulled Kyo up against his chest and held the small animal there where he was warm and felt safe, smiling a little. "You sure you're okay?"

"Can you take me to my room?" Kyo sounded a little strange, but Haru didn't think much into it. He did as he was told, opening up the door and seeing an open window. Knowing that the orange-haired male hated water, he set the cat on the bed and moved over to shut it, smiling a little at the fact that it had been fixed.

"Mm…Kyo…you want me to go and get your covers?" He hadn't heard the tell-tale noise that meant the cat had returned to his human form, and when he looked back he saw him with his face down, rear up in the air. Raising a brow, he started to speak but was briskly interrupted by an odd yowling noise. In an instant, Shigure and Yuki had come for him.

"Kyo's sick, Haru, it isn't smart to be around him so much." The dog told him with a smile, trying to hide his nervousness. The three men left the room before much could come of their being there, leaving Kyo locked up so that he didn't do anything bad.

"What's wrong with him? He didn't look right." That look on Kyo's face stuck in his mind.

"Nothing much is wrong…he just needs to get over his cold before he gives it to everyone else." Yuki tried, chewing his lip a little. "I don't want to get sick."

"You and the others should stay the night tonight." Shigure changed the subject quickly. "It's raining far too much and the lightning strike that had Kyo on your head caused a fire outside. It cut one of the trees down, and not very cleanly."

"Oh…alright." Haru nodded; being the oldest of the family that was just there visiting, he had that decision to make for more than just himself. "We'll stay, then."

The game went on from there, everyone playing and only Yuki and Shigure aware of the true reason why funny noises came from Kyo's room. By bedtime, the boys were shut up in Yuki's room and Tohru and Kisa shared her room. Even the storm seemed to have calmed down. Everything seemed quiet, peaceful…until a door creaked open and a little line of light was let into the otherwise dark hallway.

* * *

**AN: Alright…this was all written during one hour of class. :3 I hope you guys like it. Also, this chapter will go unbeta'd until someone is nice enough to offer to beta my stories. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Save A Horse, Ride A CowBoy

**Chapter: 2/?**

**Words: 1817**

**Warnings: Yaoi, smex, deliciousness, possible OOC**

**AN: So, this is going to be another story with sex for a reason. Don't worry, it won't be as bad as Sex Kitten, it's just going to be there every few chapters so you don't get bored with me. :3 So, here we go.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Save A Horse, Ride A Cow-Boy**

Kyo snuck out of his room, closing the door as quietly as he could behind him, heading downstairs for a delicious treat. He felt starved; they neglected him at dinner and now he couldn't take it anymore. He needed something creamy, white and delicious in his mouth, and he wasn't going to wait any longer.

Once in the kitchen, the cat pulled out the carton of milk and opened it up, drinking straight from the container. He purred and moaned softly as he did so, his naked chest soon dripping with the white, cold liquid. It was at this point that a visitor came into the kitchen, stopping in his tracks as he watched Kyo shift his hips a little, happy as could possibly be as he finished off the jug and finally put it down, chest heaving as he tried to breathe some. It was at this point he noticed something, and he glanced over, looking at the gray eyes in the doorway.

"Oh…uh…h-hey." He offered, licking his lips and moving over to the far counter with a fresh jug of milk, pouring himself a cup.

"You really wanted some milk, huh?" Haru tried, brow furrowed. He seemed a little unsure of this, and moved over to the fridge to find his own food; he had been turned vegetarian due to his family's animals, and currently searched out a cheese sandwich.

"Oh…yeah, I did." Kyo offered in return, drinking some more. The cat in him wanted to lick the milk up, feel that rough tongue over his skin. Just thinking about it had his rear pushing out as his back arched, drinking more readily and slurping a little. Haru didn't seem capable of removing his eyes from the scene. The ox moved over and took the milk jug, closing his eyes as his skin brushed Kyo's.

"I think that's plenty. That first jug was almost full." He spoke as evenly as he could. However, being so close to the cat, suddenly the taller male was pinned to the other counter, hips being ground upon and a purr leaving the cat against him.

"Mm…then I'll have some of you, too." He smirked, winking a little and settling his lips, teeth and tongue to his cousin's throat. Hatsuharu froze, staring down at the other as best he could. There was something about how suddenly he had been attacked and, while he wanted to know more about why, he wasn't about to ask. The other's ministrations were beginning to drive him wild, as well, and soon he had Kyo pinned to the floor, milk jug forgotten on the counter.

"Kyo…what's gotten into you?" Haru questioned by his ear, nibbling at it and getting a soft yowl from the cat beneath him. "Hmm? You're acting so strange…"

"A-ahh…h-heat." He whimpered, closing his eyes and pushing closer. "It's..t-terrible!" His back arched and he ached to be even closer, desperate to get the other to do something to him more than just this.

Haru couldn't help but grin a little at the way the cat nearly threw himself at him. He could hear near-constant purring and that also helped his libido, other than the fact that the orange-haired male was so intently grinding on him. A soft growl left the ox and he brutally pinned Kyo's hips, trying to keep his body on the floor as he ground down onto him, hands pinned up above his head. A semi-loud yowl left the boy and he froze.

"Kyo, shut up. We can't get caught doing this, okay?" Haru questioned, chewing his lip. "Shut _up_." His lips attacked the other's, kissing softly and soon roughening up in order to cover up some more of the noises with their breathing. They were both getting so into this, and now a loamy, delicious smell seemed to be coming from the somewhat shorter male, and it had the younger gasping and panting along with him. The two teens finally decided that there were too many clothes for them to be happy, and Haru's shirt disappeared; Kyo was already shirtless.

Now, the touches moved down his arms and both boys began to explore the other's chest, pinching and touching while keeping the kiss alive for the sake of being quieter. It wasn't long before Kyo's hands found his younger cousin's belt and began tugging that off, placing it somewhere to the side when he felt his wrists constricted and was told in a whisper to 'not throw it'. He sighed and worked his hands back to work those pants open, feeling something unnaturally large as he felt him over.

Having the Ox in him must have been wonderful; Kyo shook as he thought about what was going to happen with that, and he wriggled a bit beneath his cousin, bucking up against him.

"H-haru..._come on_." He whimpered, eyes fluttering uselessly. The boy growled once more and suddenly he lifted away, tugging Kyo up with him. He grinned darkly, almost like Black Haru, and aided the cat out of his pants. He then pushed him to bend over on the floor, face down and rear up. Kyo wriggled a little and that had Haru frantically searching out some kind of lubricant or another while shedding his own pants like a second skin. Once he was naked, as well, he caught sight of some dish soap and snatched that quickly, being sure to carefully apply it all over his fingers before he set to the difficult task of stretching the male before him.

One finger slid in, the pain nearly unbearable but...at the same time he loved every moment of it. He pushed back onto the finger after a few more moments, then moaned happily when a second was added. The scissoring motion had him crying out and soon Haru bent over his cousin's writhing body and grabbed a fistful of his hair, dragging him over to look at him before plundering his mouth once more to shut him up. Finally, a third finger was added and he began to _really _stretch him. The cat continued to yowl and cry out into the kiss, glad that nobody had come down to investigate, yet. If anyone would, though, he figured it would be the girls.

Soon enough, Haru's cock grew jealous of his fingers and he was forced to pull them out, lubing himself up and making sure that he was nice and slick before pushing into him, making sure to get himself all the way in before pausing for the other to get used to the feeling. The whole time, little whimpers and sexy noises left his lips, the boy on bottom ready for more; he just knew he was. It didn't take him much longer before he pulled back a bit from the kiss, getting his hair pulled and moaning again, to look at him lustily.

"Move."

Haru did as he was told, starting slow but rapidly approaching a quicker pace, starting nearly all the way out and slamming back home each and every time. He made sure his thrusts were hard as he could make them, and each one hit his cousin's prostate; he could tell with the louder noises that he had found it. Their lips crushed together once more and he held his cousin tighter, licking and sucking at his tongue in order to keep those screams between the two of them.

Like this, it didn't take the boys long at all before they both came, eyes shut and both crying out to anyone who would listen. Not that they really wanted someone to listen, though.

Kyo lay there, panting, for quite a few minutes, gasping and trying to get himself up. His limbs felt weak and he didn't know what to do with himself, to be quite honest. He couldn't move. Soon, he felt so weak that he became a cat again, laying in a puddle of himself. Haru smiled a little and picked him up, wiping his stomach off and holding him carefully as he snuck back up the stairs to get them to the cat's room.

Laying Kyo down carefully on the bed, he turned suddenly and felt something sharp on his arm. Looking down, he saw those orange eyes on him and claws digging a little into his muscled arm.

"Don't leave me." He whimpered, chewing a little at his lip, as best a kitty could.

"Kyo, I have to go clean up." Haru replied sternly, trying to toss him off. "I'll come back for a sec once I'm done, okay?"

"Fine, but you'd better." And with that, the cat lay at the foot of the bed, getting nice and comfortable before staring at the door and just waiting.

Haru headed downstairs to clean up the mess, even making sure that the milk was cleaned up and that it didn't look like anyone had been down in the kitchen all night. When he returned, he noted that Kyo had not, in fact, tried for sleep, but that he had even moved up by the door to wait for his return.

"Kyo, you should get some sleep." The ox tried, licking his lips. "You really should, it's late."

"You gonna stay in here with me?" The cat replied, brushing his face up against the other's legs.

"I can't."

"You _should_."

"I can't! I have to go back to Yuki's room." That made Kyo growl.

"Yuki this, Yuki that, Yuki, Yuki, _YUKI_." He snarled, hunkering down and looking like he was about to pounce. Haru scooped him up before he had the chance and carried him to the bed. He dropped him on the bed and gave a soft look. "If you love Yuki so much, why don't you go fuck _him_?" That rubbed the taller male the wrong way and he sighed.

"It isn't like that, okay? If I suddenly appear in here, they're going to start to wonder why and how and when. We don't need them knowing about this, okay? Not now."

"What do you mean? Are you _that_ upset that you did that with me?"

"What? No! I enjoyed it, obviously..." He sighed, "I have to go, Kyo." This conversation was over.

The cat, however, didn't like that and leapt up as much as much as needed to leave a nice scratch across Hatsuharu's cheek. The boy snarled and smacked the cat on the head, leaving him on the bed and heading out of the room. He got a bandaid and took care of his cuts before going back to Yuki's room and laying down.

By midnight, Kyo was no longer in his room, but out in the foresty regions around the house. Sure, he hated rain, but he was upset.

* * *

**AN: Well, there's chapter two. I think you all should know that this is unbeta'd, and I hope that doesn't make too many problems. If you find things that need fixing, you're welcome to it. Just send me the fixed copy and I'll upload it. :3**


End file.
